1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to kaleidoscope assemblies and similar optical instruments having mirrored internal walls. More particularly, the present invention relates to kaleidoscope instruments that contain electrical sources of illumination.
2. Prior Art Statement
Kaleidoscopes are generally defined as optical instruments consisting of a tube having reflective internal walls. At the bottom of the tube is typically a translucent panel in which are placed loose pieces of colored glass or plastic. When the tube is held up to a light source, light enters the tube through the translucent panel. The light passes through the pieces of glass or plastic, thereby producing a colorful image within the tube.
Certain kaleidoscopes, however, do not have tubes with translucent panels at one end. Rather, certain types of kaleidoscopes, referred to as open-ended kaleidoscopes, are comprised of tubes that are open at both ends. To use the open-ended kaleidoscope, one end of the tube is placed against a colorful or unusual object. The targeted object is then viewed through the opposite end of the open-ended kaleidoscope. The reflective internal walls of the kaleidoscope create a fragmented image that is optically interesting to observe.
Open-ended kaleidoscopes are, in certain ways, advantageous over traditional kaleidoscopes because the images that can be viewed through the open-ended kaleidoscope are limitless. Traditional closed-ended kaleidoscopes present only one type of colorful image that changes little as the colored glass or plastic moves within the translucent panel. Consequently, open-ended kaleidoscopes tend to hold the interest of children longer than do closed-ended kaleidoscopes and therefore have better play value for a child.
One large disadvantage of open-ended kaleidoscopes, however, is that they only work well if light is permitted to enter the open-ended kaleidoscope through one of its two open ends. If one end of an open-ended kaleidoscope is placed flush against a non-illuminescent object and a child seals the opposite end of the kaleidoscope with his/her eye, the interior of the kaleidoscope will be dark. If the interior of the open-ended kaleidoscope is dark, no image can be seen. As such, to use an open-ended kaleidoscope, one end of the kaleidoscope tube is typically placed against an object at an odd angle. This enables light to enter the interior of the kaleidoscope and an image to be viewed. However, it is not always practical or optically interesting to view an object at an odd angle. Such is the limitations of prior art open-ended kaleidoscopes.
A need therefore exists for an open-ended kaleidoscope that has its own internal source of illumination. In this manner, any object can be viewed at any angle and in any lighting conditions.
This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.
The present invention is a novel kaleidoscope assembly. The kaleidoscope assembly is comprised of a tubular structure having an open top end, an open bottom end, an interior surface and an exterior surface. The tubular structure is made from a plurality of flat side panels joined along common edges, wherein each of said side panels has a reflective surface that face inwardly to form the interior surface of the tubular structure. A light source is provided for internally illuminating said tubular structure. The light source is activated by a manually operated control that is disposed on the exterior surface of the tubular structure. By providing a light source, the kaleidoscope illuminates whatever object it is placed against. Accordingly, the kaleidoscope can be used in the dark or in low light conditions where traditional open-ended kaleidoscopes would be non-functional.